


𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴.

by carissimipaixao



Series: 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚. [5]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: ❝you know I’m not going anywhere.❞━━━━━━soundtrack❝we are forever❞ (they dream by day)
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader
Series: 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/868752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴.

**Author's Note:**

> lupin the third (c) monkey punch

Some time ago, [Name] would have laughed at the thought of marrying someone and settling down. Her friends would always joke about her becoming “an old lady, living alone with her cats”. She could never see her becoming someone’s wife and moving into a small and cozy house. It just did not seem right to her.

The reflection on the mirror in front of her did not seem right, either. It was like something out of a child’s dream; the white dress, the beautiful flowers in her braided hair and the glow her face now had because of the makeup. She almost did not recognize herself, as she was dressed to marry a man she did not hold any affection towards. Instantly, her right hand reached for her left ring finger, which she caressed in anticipation. In a few hours, she would have an even fancier ring around it.

Her childhood friend, Lydia, glanced up from her phone, ‘The photographer is on his way. Said there was a “small inconvenience”.’ She noticed the anxious expression on [Name]’s face and approached her, carefully placing her hand on her shoulder. The soon-to-be bride turned to her. ‘Don’t worry, everything will be fine.’

‘Yeah…,’ she mumbled and attempted a smile. ‘Yeah, everything will be fine.’

Lydia grinned. She glanced at her phone screen again, checking the time. ‘We still have time anyway.’ She started to walk away, ‘I’ll be downstairs if you need me.’

The woman nodded mutely and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm down her racing heart. The door to the bedroom closed behind her, and she looked down with a sigh.

‘You look stunning,’ she heard.

With a gasp, she quickly glanced up to the mirror, seeing a man by the door. He was leaning against the wall with his hands inside his pockets, smiling. He pushed himself off the wall with a soft sigh, approaching her. ‘Lupin,’ she called while staring at his form through the mirror. ‘What are you doing here?’

He glanced at her form. ‘I thought of paying you a visit before your big day.’

She held her breath as she felt him stand right behind her, before turning abruptly and staring into those bright, hazel eyes. Those same eyes she had fallen in love with, all those years ago. Those same eyes which usually held so much mischief—now, painted with such a lovely, gentle look. Her heart trembled, but, despite the warm feeling on her chest, despite the happiness she felt in wearing that white dress and showing it to _him_ , there was betrayal. ‘Why have you come? Why _now_? Why not sooner?’

‘I’m sorry,’ was his only response. He looked so serene, and her eyes threatened to tear up. It would have eased her worries in another time, but now, she felt unnerved by it. She shook her head and walked away from him, rubbing her arms with her shaking hands. ‘I had to lay low for a while,’ he said.

‘Didn’t want “Pops” to go after you, huh?’ She chuckled weakly and glanced at him over her shoulder, but her smile quickly fell from her lips at the apologetic smile on his face.

He shrugged, ‘This was for the best. Unless you wanted Zenigata or the police questioning you, that is.’ _Indeed._ If the police ever found out that Lupin had a connection to someone, she would be taken into custody. She would be endlessly interrogated about her connection to Lupin, their relationship and if she had anonymously participated in any heist. Perhaps then, the only way to buy and prove her innocence would be to help them catch Lupin (which was impossible by itself).

[Name] sighed. ‘But, if you hadn’t needed to lay low, if you did come sooner… Maybe…,’ she hesitated.

The look on his face showed that he understood perfectly what she meant. He shook his head, ‘You know that it wouldn’t be possible.’ _I know_ , she thought. But, the pain was not any weaker, despite hearing that from him. ‘I’m a thief.’

‘Yeah,’ she forced a smile. ‘It wouldn’t be possible.’ She wondered what was going through his mind, at that moment. Hers was a clutter of uncertainties and hopes. A turmoil that was slowly taking over. Her hand reached for the ring once again, and she bit her lip as she looked down in sorrow. _It wouldn’t be possible_ , she repeated to herself.

The man’s face hardened for a moment, but he suddenly hummed and reached inside his pocket, ‘Oh, I almost forgot.’ Lupin pulled out a white envelope, forcing that carefree expression to fall back into place, and handed it out to her. As she took it from his hand, their fingers barely touching each other, he explained what it was, after seeing her confusion, ‘A wedding gift from Goemon. He said he wanted to give you something—for your future and happiness.’

The woman blinked before smiling, ‘He didn’t need to.’

He chuckled, ‘You know him, he can be stubborn sometimes.’ He approached the window, seemingly looking at something. Curious, she walked towards him and looked out the window. _There it is_ , she smiled at the sight of the thief’s beloved Fiat. Leaning against it, she could see Jigen, smoking a cigarette. Goemon was nowhere to be seen; he was probably away, in a heist of his own. As soon as the gunman noticed her, she saw his mouth go agape for a moment before he grinned and tipped his fedora. Giggling, she waved at him.

‘I’m glad to see you all before I… go,’ she said. Lupin walked towards the bedroom desk, leaning against it. The soon-to-be bride distanced herself from the window, ‘I’m really happy.’ The clench on her chest said otherwise. The man was no fool, noticing the glint on her eyes. He reached out and softly laid his hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, her smile twitching as tears threatened to fall.

‘Don’t cry,’ he whispered. ‘Don’t want to ruin your makeup, do you?’ She chuckled, closing her eyes. ‘This is your big day, after all.’

‘What about you? Will you… attend?’ She asked, hopeful. In a way, despite wishing that things had been different, she wanted him to be there. He did not answer, a faraway look taking over his face. ‘I want you—and Jigen—to attend my wedding. That’s my only wish for today.’

‘I didn’t bring my best suit,’ he faked a gasp, gesturing to his clothes. She lightly punched his arm, shaking her head in amusement.

‘Dummy,’ she said. The man chuckled.

Silence consumed the room as they continued to stare at each other. Her mind drifted as memories slowly started to cloud her. From their first meeting, to all the moments she spent with the gang. How initially she felt envious of the cat burglar Fujiko and how that made her realize how much Lupin meant to her. She was no thief, no criminal—only a bystander in one of his biggest heists. Yet, they had grown so close.

‘Don’t worry,’ he whispered, as if careful not to disturb that sweet silence. He rested his hands on her arms, ‘You know I’m not going anywhere. I still have a wedding gift of my own.’ [Name] frowned, puzzled. He reached inside his jacket once more, ‘I left a similar one with the rings, although I contemplated leaving it with your _handsome_ fiancé.’

The thief leaned back against the desk after she grabbed the light pink paper from his hand, turning it over. ‘“Today, at 10:30, I will steal the bride”, signed by… Lupin III.’ Her eyes darted away from the card and she gawked at him in disbelief. ‘Is this…?’

‘True?’ He chuckled and carefully took the card from her hand, ‘Yes. It is.’ He quickly stretched out his arms when she jumped towards him, embracing him as tight as she could. The man giggled mischievously at her reaction.

She looked up, her eyes shining in delight, ‘Are you serious?’

Lupin winked, ‘Of course. Plus, it’s revenge.’

‘Revenge? For what?’

He gently took hold of her hand and placed it on his chest. [Name] felt her heart skip a beat as that fond expression showed again. His hand squeezed hers, ‘For stealing my heart.’

The woman’s face flustered quickly and she glanced away for a moment, ‘Cheeky bastard.’ He smirked with a low laugh, looking proud of himself. ‘I thought you said it wouldn’t be possible—that you and I can’t…’ _Be together_ , she finished in her head, finding herself unable to utter those words out loud.

He took a deep breath as he grasped her left hand, his thumb caressing the engagement ring with a hint of bitterness in his eye, ‘I can’t give you _this_ , no. I _am_ a thief, after all. I’m an international criminal.’ Then, she saw that one glint in his eye—the thrill of adventure. ‘However, I do like a challenge and once I’ve set my eyes on a pretty treasure, I can’t just let it slide. I’ve told you before—you can’t get rid of me that easily, _petite fleur_.’

‘As if I wanted to,’ she whispered back. The two shared a smile, and she opened her mouth hesitantly, ‘Lupin, I—’ 

‘[Name]!’ Lydia’s voice suddenly echoed from downstairs and she jumped, ‘The photographer is here!’

 _Perfect timing_. The woman turned towards the door, ‘C-coming!’ She sighed, _I don’t really want to_. She turned back to the thief and blinked as she saw him stepping away from the desk. ‘You’re leaving?’

He shrugged sheepishly, ‘You shouldn’t keep him waiting. Besides, I need to get ready. I have a bride to steal, after all.’ With what seemed to be reluctance, Lupin turned towards the window, waving his hand over his shoulder as he avoided facing her. ‘See you—,’ he was abruptly stopped in his tracks when her hand grasped his arm, pulling him back.

How many times had she dreamed of that moment? The moment when she would finally draw courage and kiss the infamous gentleman thief. There was a brief hum of bewilderment against her lips, before she slowly felt his right palm cup her cheek as the other hand rested on the curve of her hip. Her face reddened as she was pulled closer to him, bodies brushing against one another. [Name] laid her hands on his chest, a part of her wishing they were in different circumstances and in a different place—where they could be free with one another, with nobody in their way to keep them apart. How would things be if she had been a thief like him, if he had been a normal citizen like her?

When they parted, her heart fluttered at the sight of the tender expression on his face. His thumb stroked her skin lightly. Words did not need to be spoken; a simple action could be much more powerful. That kiss said it all. She could not step away from him. She was drawn to him. She was— _soon to be his_. [Name] offered him a gentle smile. ‘Don’t you dare be late, Arsène Lupin III,’ the woman whispered.

The man smirked confidently, ‘I wouldn’t miss this for the world.’


End file.
